


Our Fangs in Your Throat

by biter (Bitemyneck)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Dry Orgasm, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Hand Jobs, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom as a he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitemyneck/pseuds/biter
Summary: When the symbiosis is truly complete, the host is able to release hormones that will feed the Symbiote through their bond, giving the Symbiote the sustenance it needs and keeping the host healthy and sated.Venom can hardly contain his hunger when Eddie completes their bond and begins producing hormones. Now all he has to do is make Eddie orgasm enough to release enough hormones to quench his appetite, at least temporarily.





	Our Fangs in Your Throat

“ **Eddie**.”

Eddie turns around from the locked door and Venom watches as the muscles in his shoulders shift underneath his open leather jacket. His collarbones are bare from the dip in his shirt, looking more pronounced in the shadows cast by the lamp lights outside. A scent drifts up from his skin and Venom’s jaw opens, mouth salivating and tongue coiling out.  

“What is it, V?” Eddie asks, hand reaching to the side to grope for the lightswitch. Venom’s clawed hand lashes out, fingers wrapping around his host’s small wrist and jerking it back towards his body.

“ **You’ve finally done it.”**  Venom leans forward, the hand not around Eddie’s coming up to bracket Eddie’s ribs as Venom’s fangs nudge at the juncture between his shoulder and throat, where he can smell that scent again. “  **We are hungry, Eddie.** ”

“Whoa wait, V. I know we didn’t find any bad guys to eat, but we still went to buffet, right?” Eddie jerks a bit against the Symbiote’s materialised form. “My organs are off limits!”

“ **Stupid Eddie. Have we not already said it? We’d never hurt you. We don’t want your organs, as delicious as they sometimes look.** ”

“Then what are you doing?” His head turns and more of the scent spills out as his throat is bared, causing Venom to hiss and lave at the skin in front of him. A groan escapes from Eddie and Venom snarls, letting go of his hand to pick up his host and carry him to bedroom. He throws him onto the bed and before Eddie’s body can bounce he is back over him, scenting at his throat again. “V, I don’t know what you’re doing but you need to stop and explain!”

Venom hisses again and reluctantly pulls away from the delicious body before him, sitting back on his hutches but refusing to remove the claws that spanned Eddie’s ribs. He squeezes them slightly and his captive jerks, letting out a small sound in the back of his throat. A rumbling echoes through the room before Eddie’s sock-clad foot presses against Venom’s abdomen insistently, cutting the sound off and causing the Symbiote to move his gaze from Eddie’s waist up towards his face.

“Explain yourself, Venom.” Eddie repeated, eyes dark.

“ **None of our other hosts ever accepted us as well as Eddie.**  ” Venom begins, feeling Eddie’s small flare of possessiveness at the mention of his other hosts before it disappears. “  **Full symbiosis. It is what we desire, what we hunger for. When a perfect symbiosis is complete, the host starts producing chemicals. The same kind we eat in chocolate and bad guy brains.”**

“So what are you saying?” Eddie’s confusing seeps through their bond.

“ **We’ve become complete, Eddie.**  ” Venom rumbles, leaning back down towards Eddie. “  **We love Eddie. Eddie loves us. We can feed off Eddie as much as we want now and we won’t die.”**

“Ok but-” Eddie jerks again as Venom’s tongue returns to rubbing over his throat and collarbones. “-how are you going to get chemicals? Are there any side effects for me because I’m producing it?”

“ **None. All we have to do is produce enough to absorb through our cells.** ”

“So why are you taking off my clothes?”

**“Unless we want them dirty?** ” Venom asked, pausing from pushing the leather jacket off.

“Dirty?” Eddie echoed.

“ **Yes. Dirty. From Eddie’s ejaculation.** ”

“My what?!” Eddie yelled, trying to sit upright. Venom’s maw opened and a snarl rippled through the apartment. He pushes Eddie back down onto the bed roughly, baring his teeth. Eddie looks better underneath his claws.  “Hey, V, relax, okay? What do you mean, ejaculation?”

“ **The chemicals get released when the host’s pleasure center reaches fulfillment.”**  Venom states, before seeing the blank look on Eddie’s face and adding,  **“To put it simply, we feast on the hormones released when Eddie orgasms**.”

“Are you kidding me? That sounds like the plot for one of my wet dreams.” Eddie mutters.

“ **Wet dream?**  ” Venom echoes, tilting his head. Eddie’s face flushes and he looks away, lips moving in a silent mumbe. Venom watches the pink pieces of flesh and moves his tongue towards them, lapping at them.  ** _Let me taste, Eddie._**

Eddie whimpers a bit, more of that delicious readiness scenting the air as his lips part. Venom’s tongue dives in, over his teeth, small tongue, and inner cheeks, tasting, tasting, tasting, moving further until Eddie gags a bit and he pulls back, moving his tongue back to tangle with Eddie’s. The man moans, relaxing more into the somewhat familiar gesture. This isn’t the first kiss they’ve shared. They’ve had plenty more after the first one through Anne. Through Eddie’s memories, Venom had come to understand that Eddie liked physical contact. Through his time with Eddie, he’d come to understand that such things hadn’t died with his relationship with Anne. Eddie liked to have Venom touch him. After Venom had kissed him again, when he’d finally materialized fully after the destruction of the rocket, Eddie had liked that too. But despite Venom’s knowledge through Eddie’s memory and TV, he had not pushed Eddie to further intimacy. Now though, was an entirely different story.

**_Eddie._  **Venom murmurs through their bond, pulling Eddie’s shirt over his head. His pants get thrown off soon after, Venom practically purring at the sight of Eddie’s flushed body canting up his hips to help with their removal.  ** _We’ve been waiting so long to be complete._**

Venom’s claws recede a bit as his hands move to carefully flick Eddie’s nipples. The body underneath him jerks, Eddie’s hardening erection brushing against Venom’s abdomen. Around Venom’s tongue Eddie whimpers, suckling the limb as his hips rise again.

The tongue slides out of his mouth and Eddie moans more, breathing again through his mouth as his eyes open to hazily gaze up at his other half above him.  _More, Venom._

Venom grins down at the human and moves his hands lower, one reaching behind to cup a fleshy cheek in it as the other wraps without hesitation around Eddie’s cock. Eddie’s surprised yelp dissolves into moans and gasps as large fingers tug deftly over his sensitive member, Venom knowing exactly how Eddie likes to be jacked off because he looked into his memories. He kneads the flesh of Eddie’s ass for a while longer, relishing the sounds escaping Eddie’s throat before he brings his hand to the front to palm the head of the cock within his grasp. A groan pierces through Eddie’s moans.

Venom’s tongue comes down to his hand to lick the precome off.  ** _Delicious_  **. Eddie shivers at that before his muscles start to tense up one by one. Venom’s hand pumps faster as its owner senses the change in Eddie’s body. Eddie lets out a shout, now-bare feet digging into the mattress, head pushing back against his pillow as his hips stutter upwards and he climaxes.

They both shudder as the new hormones release, and Venom soaks them up eagerly as he continues to jerk Eddie off. Eddie begins to twitch, whimpering at the feeling around his overstimulated cock. Venom stops and leans forward again, nosing at Eddie’s delicious-looking throat before moving down to lick up the come on his human’s stomach and cock.

“V-Venom.” Eddie moans, shivering at the sensation.

**_Eddie._**  Venom replies, tongue trailing down over the twitching member in front of him and to the balls underneath it. His large hands reach back behind to cradle Eddie’s ass and lift it up so he can have better access.  ** _That was good, right Eddie?_**

“Mmm.” Eddie’s flutter close. “It was, V.”

**_We need more than just one, Eddie_  **.

“Good thing I have some stamina-ah!” Eddie’s chuckle turns into a small scream as Venom’s tongue slips into his hole. Venom had made sure the ring of muscle was relaxed through his control over their body, but he still restrains himself as he gently opens Eddie up with his tongue.

**_That’s good Eddie. You will need it._ **

Eddie’s thighs twitched around Venom’s head as the tongue inside him delves deeper, twisting and rubbing against his walls. After a minute Venom felt those legs slip over his shoulders, heels lightly digging into his back. He looks up from his meal to meet Eddie’s dark, lust-blown eyes.

“Don’t hold back, love.” he whispers through swollen lips. The sudden shared rush of heat in their guts causes Eddie to groan, eyes sliding close once more as Venom growls into his ass, thrusting his tongue deeper and faster. He reaches a bundle of nerves inside Eddie’s walls and lashes out against it. Eddie’s body spazzes around him, thighs clamping shut around Venom’s head as he eats him out. “Holy fuck!”

**_There is nothing holy here, love._  ** 

“N-not the time for-” Eddie’s mouth fails him and his thoughts finish his sentence for him;  _-jokes!_  

Venom purrs at his ability to make the reporter’s mouth stop working, the vibration travelling through his thrusting tongue to hit Eddie’s pelvis, causing him to tense again and come, clenching around Venom’s tongue. Venom pulls out from Eddie and without lowering his hips, begins to lick clean the come again. 

“Ahh.” Eddie whimpers, voice hoarse from the screams he released, muscles twitching minutely under Venom’s fingers as they both relish the hormones again. After cleaning all his come, Venom moves up Eddie’s body, licking at his throat. His hands bracket Eddie’s hips and he leans back as he rolls the human over.

Venom raises Eddie’s hips again and manifests his cock. The large organ rubs against Eddie’s ravaged hole and Eddie’s shoulders tense. Before his pretty little mouth can open again, Venom thrusts in, ripping a keening cry from the smaller male as he’s stretched. Venom growls, teeth prickling the back of Eddie’s neck as his host clenches down on his cock. He thrusts deeper, pushing until he bottoms out. 

Eddie screams again, body clenching deliciously around Venom as he comes again just from that, twitching and jerking so much that Venom moves one of his hands to press down on Eddie’s back, pinning his upper-half to the bed as he spurts his come onto the sheets underneath them. Venom’s teeth bite into Eddie’s throat, growling at the sensation of the hormones and Eddie’s insides milking his cock.

His hips jerk back before thrusting forward again, ripping another cry out of Eddie as he sets a brutal pace into that sweet cavern. He soothes the bleeding flesh under his tongue and pistons into Eddie, growling more as more sweet sounds tear their way out of Eddie’s mouth.

_Venom! Venom! Venom! Venom!_  

**_“_  ** **Come some more for me, pretty little Eddie.** ” Venom says into his ear.

Eddie does, falling apart under Venom’s body once again. The climax washes over them and Venom’s hips stutter, slowing to lazy thrusts. When it ends, he flips Eddie over again without pulling out, biting into the front of his throat this time as he pushes back in, knocking against his hypersensitive prostate and loving Eddie’s gasps and moans and whimpers. The hormones rush over them again and Venom dislodges from Eddie’s throat to look down at him. His face is flush, sweat dripping from his hairline down the sides of his cheeks, pupils blow as his eyes barely focus on Venom and his mouth hangs open with his tongue hanging out.

“ **You didn’t ejaculate that time.**  ” Venom remarks, glancing down at the spent cock between their bodies as he continues to fuck into Eddie. “  **But we still received more hormones?”**

“D-Dry… orgasm! _”_ Eddie rasps, panting through the thrusts. “No...more...come… left!”  

**“What happened to all that stamina?**  ” Venom snickers. “  **You are a mess, Eddie.** ”

“Whose f-fault do….you think...that is!” Eddie gasps out as his head lulls, rolling a bit to the side. Venom can’t resist and sinks his fangs back into the barred flesh. Eddie goes boneless and jerks once, twice, three, four times, twitching deliciously around Venom for all he’s worth and flooding them both with hormones. 

Venom’s tongue licks over the rows of teethmarks on Eddie’s neck and Eddie moans tiredly, nuzzling his face into the hand Venom raises to cup his cheek. Venom’s cock is still buried inside Eddie, but as it is pulled out Eddie gives a pitiful whine. 

_Put it...back. I like it... better when Venom... fills me._  

Venom twitches at that, mouth stretching a little wider as he pushes back into the heat now molded in his shape. He bottoms out again and they both sigh. Eddie’s mind starts to drift, and as he feels his host begin to slip into sleep, Venom gently moves them so Eddie lays with his back against Venom’s chest, Venom’s arms draped over him. They fall asleep, complete, full, and sated. 

 

When Eddie wakes in the morning, Venom’s materialized form is still there, something the human has never experienced before. He wants to ask why as the Symbiote’s gaze moves over him, but his body feels too sore. Venom can feel this through their bond that was now stronger than ever and finally, finally complete. Venom had so much energy now, it hummed around them, making him feel larger, more material than ever before, and he could feel that same feeling from Eddie as well. 

“Why…” Eddie’s voice rasps, a single hand coming up to cradle his discolored neck. Venom hadn’t let the markings heal. He liked them too much. “did you bite me so much?” 

“ **Because, dear Eddie,**  ” Venom began, pushing his human back down onto the bed and tonguing at the marks when his hand fell from his throat, “  **you look prettiest with our fangs in your throat, entire body filled with us.** ”

Eddie shivers and Venom’s grin widens. Just like that, they both get hungry again.


End file.
